fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cwenos
WIP |image = |names = Hammerex, Tigtalis |titles = Hammer Tail Wyvern, |description = Look Below |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Field of the Fallen |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = (First Phase) (Second Phase) |move = Life Turning Hammer |creator = Chaoarren |desc. = "A lone wyvern that uses a hammer tail to smash all who intrude the tunnels of which it lives. Nothing else about it is known." }} Cwenos is a unique Flying Wyvern that has resemblances to Tigrex and the Conquest War Fatalis. Appearance Behavior Cwenos does not tolerate intruders. He will kill on sight, no matter what the cost. His main form of attack is his spiked hammer, which when charged can create Black Flame. Intro Condemned Hammer: Field of the Fallen: Fallen Town The hunter wanders the buildings in the area, puzzled by how they could have gotten there. Simply out of nowhere a hammer busts through the wall of one such house. Although startled The hunter moves on. He/she reaches what appears to be a blacksmiths. The hammer smashes through the left wall, then the right, after a few more the entire place gives way. From the smoke a Tigrex shaped monster emerges with the tail which caused the destruction. It slams its tail down and yells skyward, preparing to kill another intruder. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Tail marking will glow blue and expel Black Flame, black smoke from mouth. (Second Phase): Blue pulses will surround claws, wings, tail and horns. Inside of mouth will glow blue and a circle of the light will glow on the ground underneath it in a circle. *'Tired': None. Cwenos cannot tire. Mount Cwenos will trash around the area once mounted like the Tigrex, however added to the animation is tail slams. Also he'll do several spins around as an alternative. Attacks *'Roar': Leans forward and roars. Requires high grade ear plugs. *'Bite': Lunges forward and chomps. *'Double Bite': Does a first chomp to the right then the left. *'Charge': Dashes forward with a gaping maw. Cannot be repeated at all. *'Claw Hammer': Raises its hands and smashes its claws into the ground multiple times. It can move in the direction they are aimed. *'Back Swing': Moves its back legs right next to its arms and then back kicks the hammer tail. *'Claw Rake': Digs its claw into the ground in an arc. *'Hammering Time': Spins around to its backside and slams its tail into the ground. Can be done twice. *'Spin': Raises its tail and does a 360° spin. This is done in Duramboros style. *'Golf Swing': Jumps aloft while turning, it then swipes its tail upwards and lands. All hit will be upswung. *'Tail Rake': Looks behind it and swings its tail by its side. This is Akantor's move done faster. (Enraged only) *'Black Flaming Tail': All attacks done by its tail now uses Black Flame. *'Violent Spins': Will growl and then jump up and down. Its tail is spun in circles wildly until it ends in a golf swing attack. *'Eliminator Smash': Growls angrily and then jumps up high and smashes its tail in a such a forceful way that the entire area around it quakes. Its can turn while preparing it and mostly, it does massive damage. Black Flame Mode *'Revelation Of The True Power': After Cwenos loses 40% of its health it will do the death animation of other wyverns of its body type. But as it raises its head its body will turn black and it will drop the head and pause for a second. It will then suddenly roar into the air and transform. *'Ranged Dark Pulses': Will shoot a wave of Black Flame from its mouth. With this it becomes a danger for ranged hunters. *'Back Flip': Moves backwards and raises it tail. Following this it leaps forward upwards and flings its tail with it and cracking the earth around where the tail was. Getting hit by the tail causes major damage, while the earth causes minor but still considerable damage. *'Fake out second charge': It will appear to do a Tigrex follow up charge but will instead do either a backflip or a golf swing. *'Eliminator Smash Pulse': The tail will pulsate blue and have a slight delay before the main blow. Upon impact a circle pulse will emit from the attack and add more range. (Enraged only) *'Ringed Dark Pulses': Unlike the previous type which is a quick breath of a straight diagonal pulse, it will swing its head back and fire a ringed shaped pulse which expands with range until it dissipates. *'Claw Pulse': It will do the Tigrex claw rake that will release a pulse. *'Smashing Pound': Will do the claw smash with its right hand, then left, and then smash both at once. The big smash causes a short range pulse. *'Glide-by Grind': Cwenos jumps in flight at ground and flies in a zigzag pattern several times and drags its tail behind it, tearing through the ground. As it ends it will land and turn towards a hunter while sliding and do a ringed pulse which moves much faster than the normally used one. *'Undying Crushing Punishment': Cwenos will go into a frenzy like it was mounted. However it will instead go airborne out of reach and absorb all the wisps into it, causing its tail spikes to extend greatly and entirely turn blue along with its head, wing webbing and base tail. It will raise its tail up and hunters have a few seconds to escape the area below as it readies itself. Cwenos will back flip several times and then curl itself up and plummet right into the ground and slam its tail down in such a way that would break any other wyverns spine if they attempted it. The impact is extremely wide, and destroys any breakable object in its blast and will actually leave a crater in the area that was directly struck. After this attack Cwenos will go into a tired state which is basically reverting back to its G Rank move set and appearance as it loses all Undrea based abilities for 2 minutes. Hunters hit by the tail itself suffer an instant faint, and they immediately get knocked on the floor and skip the usual faint animation. Those hit by the blast suffer 90% off max health damage. Breaks *Horns on head *Claws/wings *Tail cracked *Back scarred *(Ultimate Rank only): Eye scarred, depends on which side of the head the break was achieved. Theme Carves Ultimate Rank *'Cwenos Skabel': A scale gone rotten from the monster being dead for days. But it remains in usable state due to its resurrection. *'Cwenos Axon': Its revival has increased its strength much from the powering of reanimation energy from a wisp. *'Cwenos Stronghorn': Despite its strength, it has no purpose what so ever. Except for the fact that pulsing now emits from its core. *'Cwenos Corpseclaw': Its revival has sharpened this claw even further. Feeling its edge gives a pulsing sensation. *'Cwenos Unhammer': It has grown even harder from the connection. This certain one must be used as it is as it cannot be altered. *'Wisp Cursed eye': The eye of Cwenos, who was resurrected to return to normal duties by the Wisps. Without this the once human now finally rests in peace. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Being created from the Wisps it is entirely immune to The Frenzy, and thus cannot also go apex. Trivia *In the Old MHFanon it was a monster in the fan game Monster Hunter Calamitous who used Undreablight and only got its powers after an Ultimate Rank resurrection. *He cannot be captured, only slain. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern